


Who Wants to Live Forever

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Pic Fic, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants to Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I loathe & despise death fics with my entire being, but this one-based on the song of the same name by Queen & the following picture-just really felt right. WWTLF is one of the saddest songs I've ever heard, but it also still holds out hope for those willing to take a chance. (Originally written 12/2006)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/LOTR/The%20Fellowship/DomandBilly/BillyDom4.jpg.html)

 

Billy came back from the funeral with a broken heart. The thought of life without his Dommie was something he couldn't bear thinking about right now. He stripped out of his somber black suit and put on his pajamas before heading to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As he turned, his eyes fell on a worn picture sitting on the nightstand. Tears filled his eyes yet again as he stared at the faded photograph. Taken nearly fifty years ago, it had always been his favorite picture of them. No other picture ever came close to capturing the pure love they had shared. The tears were slowly replaced by a faint smile as Billy looked yet again at the expression on Dom's youthful face. What they had together was priceless. Their life together had been blissful and Billy had had the privilege of holding Dom as he slipped away, the look of peace on Dom's face easing Billy's pain somewhat. A song from the past came to Billy's mind as he looked at the picture in his hand-

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
From us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...

Who dares to love forever  
When love must die...

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today

 

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...  
Forever is our today...

They had had their one sweet moment, and sweet it had been indeed. Billy's smile broadened as he remembered Dom's favorite line from the song...  
Who dares to love forever.... Every time Dom heard that particuliar line-no matter what the situation, he would turn to Billy and whisper "That's us, love. We dared!"  
They had dared. They had dared not only to love each other openly, but to truly love forever. A sudden peace came over Billy as he realized that Dom had been right all along. Forever. Even if Dom was gone now, Billy still had the love they had shared. And that was something that would never die.


End file.
